


Idiots on the floor

by yvie



Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [10]
Category: Romeo & Juliet - Takarazuka Revue, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: Gen, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvie/pseuds/yvie
Summary: What more can I say?Or, Romeo fails an exam. Benvolio tries to comfort him as Mercutio gloats.
Series: Takarazuka Guess The Author Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759144
Kudos: 3
Collections: Guess the author round five





	Idiots on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Takarazuka Guess the Author game with the prompt, "What am I supposed to do now?"

“What am I supposed to do now?!” Romeo whined as he let his failed test papers fall to the floor, himself following them in defeat. 

Benvolio, his ever steadfast best friend, joined him on the floor as he put a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s not  _ so _ bad, I mean, Father Lawrence might give you a bit of a scolding for it but —”

“Ha!”

A piercing voice that had spiky, colorful hair entered the room, holding out a paper with a huge red “A” on it. He shut the door quickly behind him, then approached the two men who were on the floor for some reason or another. 

“Eat  _ that _ , Romeo!” Mercutio boasted, hands on his hips as if he were a superhero.

Romeo continued to mope, making circles on the floor with his finger. “I don’t get how I failed the bio exam! I studied so hard for it!”

Mercutio sank to the floor as well, so now they were a trio of fools on the dirty tiled floor. He patted Romeo on the hair but without any pity. Instead, he was clicking his teeth, shaking his head from side to side.

“It’s because your head is full of that Juliet girl!” Mercutio told him, with little to no sympathy. “I’m tellin’ ya! Those Capulets are no good for the brain. Just look at Benvolio!”

The tallest boy knitted his eyebrows together, trying to look offended. “Hey! What do  _ you  _ know?”

“I heard you’ve been meeting up with Tybalt,” Mercutio said, with a grin like a Cheshire cat. “And that is also taking a toll on your grades. Why don’t you all just be like me~”

Romeo, who had enough of Mercutio’s teasing, playfully pushed Mercutio to the floor. Mercutio fought back, so they were tumbling back and forth like rocking horses. Benvolio, who was trying to mediate between them, got caught in the mix so they were all pushing each other until they all got tired and ended up on their backs on the cold tiles.

“...Anyway,” Mercutio said, after all the rumbling. He sat up. “Let’s go to the dance.”

Romeo does the same. “The dance? Wait, the one Capulets are organizing?”

“Yeah. Let off some steam, kiss some girls,” Mercutio added, before helping Benvolio up, “or boys, I don’t judge.”

“Wouldn’t Tybalt kill us?” The last boy added.

Mercutio crawled up to Romeo’s test papers that were strewn on the floor. He picked them up one by one, checking his friend’s grades before Romeo snatched it from him and crumpled them into a ball. After that, he tossed the paper into a recycling bin, fuming at Mercutio. 

“I mean… with  _ those _ grades?” Mercutio stifled a giggle. “Romeo might as well be dead!”

It wasn’t long before Romeo had Mercutio on the floor again, with Benvolio trying, although to not-so-favorable results, to stop them. 


End file.
